


You're Welcome, Saihara-Chan

by SaioumaIsMyAesthetic



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Chose not to use spoiler tags, Detective Ouma, F/M, I love trees, M/M, Ouma please you're supposed to be smart, Phantom Thief Saihara, Trees, We love that good ole angst in this household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaioumaIsMyAesthetic/pseuds/SaioumaIsMyAesthetic
Summary: Ouma had his secrets, like his very obvious crush on Saihara.Saihara had his secrets, like his life as the infamous Phantom Thief.What happens if those secrets aren't revealed?





	You're Welcome, Saihara-Chan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my (long overdue) writing piece with Reichiroll for the Saiouma Pit Valentines event!   
> I hope you enjoy :)))  
> (Once Rei is done I'll add their artwork where it's supposed to go)

**February 13th 2020**

 

A short man with purple-black hair sighs and sits down on a lone bench in the middle of a park. There are no children or parents about on the cold night of mid-february, probably drinking hot coco in the warmth of their homes. Though, Ouma Kokichi, a well known detective in this particular city, was trying to gather his thoughts after the failed capture of the local phantom thief. This phantom thief case had been given to Ouma reluctantly, as his is one of the more annoying detectives, but he has enjoyed every second of it. He’ll even reluctantly admit that “Thief-Chan!” is pretty cute sometimes, but that’s most definitely another one of his lies.

 

“Heya, shortie”

 

A navy haired male stood next to a lamp opposite Ouma, the light barely touched his golden eyes but they still managed to glow like the moon. He looked like he had rushed to get there, his face flushed red and he was panting slightly. 

 

“Saihara-Chan! You look like you just fucked Kayayday what’s wrooong?”

 

The tall navy haired guy, supposedly called “Saihara-Chan”, flushed a darker red and started sputtering on top of the slight panting, ending in a coughing fit that soon died down after Ouma’s laughter subsided. The two stared at each other in silence with an underlying tension neither could put a label on.

 

“Ouma-Kun..-” Saihara started to say as he walked over to the purple haired gremlin but was promptly cut off by Ouma jumping up off the bench and tackling Saihara.

 

“Nope! Denied!” Ouma smiled down at Saihara with one of those grins that seemed to hold more sadness than happiness. Ouma had known about his friend’s feelings for him for a long time, and despite liking him back, he couldn’t bring himself to hear the words that’d seal their fate as lovers. Ouma isn’t ready for that type of commitment, yet. 

 

“..Alright” When Ouma opened his eyes again Saihara had escaped out of his hold with a distant look in his eyes and was looking to the side. He probably thought Ouma didn’t like him, which was understandable. Who’d want to date an annoying detective that can’t even catch a single phantom thief?

 

When Saihara had looked up again to face Ouma he had a plastic smile on his face and Ouma hated it immensely, but he obviously didn’t say that to his face. Ouma responded with another one of his fake smiles that showed he had more to hide then show to the world. It was at that moment that Saihara had entered another coughing fit, that had nothing to do with running for a long period of time did it?

 

Ouma stood behind Saihara and pat his back until he stopped coughing. “Sooo Saihara-Chan! Got a flower in your lung? Or maybe I’m just soo beautiful that you can’t breath?”

 

Saihara sighed and, face still red, nodded slightly. The purple detective managed to pick this up and his smile became more strained, “You can’t just nod to a question like that my beloved!”

 

Ouma had sat back on the bench by this point, looking curiously at Saihara as he stuttered his way through what someone could barely call a sentence until he was satisfied on a “You’re cute” and hurriedly ran down the path he came from. Ouma buried his face in his hands and let out a quiet scream. Nothing wrong with letting down your facade once in a while right?

 

Once Ouma knew nobody had heard him, he let tears flow freely down his face accompanied by thoughts of being a disappointment to everyone, especially Saihara.

 

Which helped Ouma to decide on asking Saihara to be his valentines the next day.

 

**February 14th 2020**

 

The next morning for Ouma was peaceful, he had a few days to figure out the latest calling card and, knowing how easy they were, he usually left them until last minute just to annoy his colleges with how smart he his figuring them out. Though he took one look at the card to check, only to find out it had a singular word on it: ‘Trees’.

 

Now Ouma wasn’t prepared at all for a hint like this. Was the Phantom Thief going to invade an Animal Reserve? No.. there would be no purpose for that. It’s not like any of his raids so far have had any purpose either, he’s just pretended to steal things but return them at the very end like a shadow. 

 

So why would he only write ‘Trees’ on his calling card? Maybe he just wanted to meet up for a while since he did seem to take an interest in Ouma… Yeah that’s probably it. But when? He’ll check out the biggest park (Which the Phantom Thief just happened to tell him was his favourite park because of the huge protected forest area) every day in the evening, the perfect time to meet someone. 

 

Once he looked up to check the time he noticed it was already 2pm, 30 minutes before he went to meet Saihara in a local cafe for valentines. He excitedly got dressed into casual clothing and ran to the cafe in hopes of Saihara showing up.   
  
He never arrived, Ouma cried himself to sleep.

 

**February 21st 2020**

 

It was only at the same time next week that he discovered something that he originally shrugged off as normal, there was a new sapling next to the entrance of the area. Ouma walked towards it without thinking and the rush of adrenaline he got when he found the Phantom Thief during the heists ran through his blood stream. It’s just a tree, it’s not like the Phantom Thief decided to bury himself right?

 

The detective decided to go back to that sapling once every week on that specific day in hopes of meeting the Phantom Thief. 

 

**March 21st 2020**

 

A month passes by and no sign of him, there’s also no sign of his Saihara-Chan. He got assigned more lost pet cases which bored him, he occasionally pissed off Momota-Chan from being so bored.

 

**February 13th 2021**

 

A year later on the day he last saw Saihara-Chan, February 13th, that he discovers his Saihara tree is going to be dug up to build a new housing estate. He ran as fast as he could to the park entrance only to see what shocked him into silence.

 

**February 13th 2020**   
  
Saihara was ecstatic from the heist he just did, he just wished he could tell Ouma-Kun who he was. Once he had done that and confessed to him, he’d be completely satisfied with dying.

He tried to rush to his base, to getting dressed and then to the park him and Ouma usually meet at. He just wanted to be able to tell Ouma everything every time he saw him but he had to keep his secret, until he found out exactly what happened tomorrow.

 

Once he was at the park he couldn’t help but admire how cute Ouma looked when he was deep in thought, a small giggle made its way through his heavy panting when he realised he was probably thinking about the heist. It was nice knowing he was on Ouma’s mind a lot of the time. He leant against a nearby lamppost and, once he started regaining his breath he composed himself and decided to let the other know he was here.

 

“Heya, shortie”   
  


Ouma jolted slightly but smiled none-the-less, Saihara always melted at his smiles since he had come to trust him slightly more than the others. He remembers the first time Ouma gave him one of his completely honest and vulnerable smiles, the time he believes he fell in love with Ouma. 

 

“Saihara-Chan! You look like you just fucked Kayayday what’s wrooong?”   
  
Saihara choked on this statement and had to hold onto the lamppost so he didn’t fall from the coughing. Why would Ouma say that?! He knows for a fact that Akamatsu is dating Tojo-San and that Saihara has no interest in her. Though the detective’s jokes always managed to bring light into his dark world of stealing.

 

Once Ouma’s beautiful laughter quieted down the two looked at each other in awkward silence.  _ This is it, time to finally tell him who I am and my feelings for him! _ __   
__   
“Ouma-Kun..-” Saihara started to walk over to the short gremlin on impulse, he saw Ouma’s face flip through his emotions until settling on a smirk and jumped up onto Saihara, pinning him to the ground. The action caused Saihara to really want to kiss those beautiful plump lips but he had to hold back, Ouma always did something for a reason after all.

 

“Nope! Denied!” Ouma smirked once again but it seemed sad, like he had to hold himself back from his happiness. Saihara tried to hold back tears, he couldn’t tell Ouma after all, and decided to just be content with a blank expression. He’ll write a letter and hope that Ouma would use his detective skills to find it and read it. He carefully crawled out from under Ouma and looked to the side, he couldn’t bare to look at whatever expression Ouma had. He knew he had to just to make Ouma worry less for him.   
  
“..Alright” Saihara kept his blank expression for a few moments before facing Ouma with a forced smile. He had to be happy for Ouma before he dies. When he saw the purple-haired boy return with his own fake smile, something shattered within him. He hadn’t seen that smile in months. It was then that he knew he reversed some of the trust between them and now he definitely had no chance with Ouma. Though that line of thought was toxic as he felt a scratching sensation trying to escape his throat, entering another coughing fit. Ouma stood behind him and patted his back like a caring mother until Saihara stopped coughing, he could be so sweet sometimes.   
  
“Sooo Saihara-Chan! Got a flower in your lung? Or maybe I’m just soo beautiful that you can’t breath?” Saihara blushed and nodded slightly just enough so that Ouma could pick up on it. He really needed to tell Ouma at least that he loves him. Although when he sawa Ouma’s strained smile he couldn’t speak the very words that’d send him to his death.   
  
“You can’t just nod to a question like that my beloved!” Saihara stuttered his way into trying to confess his feelings, though it seemed like Ouma didn’t realise what he was trying to say.

 

“You’re cute!” Saihara blurted out and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He couldn’t bare to see the look on Ouma’s face from how stupid he was. The Phantom Thief just wanted to cry himself to sleep from the events of that day and the next day.    
  
So he did.

 

**February 14th 2020**

 

Saihara woke up with an intense headache and his entire body felt like it was burning.  _ Valentines day, this is it for me.  _ Saihara thought with a depressing sigh and sat at his desk despite the immense pain he got from walking. He hadn’t eaten in over a week and his skin was incredibly pale. He grabbed a pen and started writing what would be his confession to everything.

 

Once completing the letter he rolled it up and tied it with a small purple ribbon that reminded him of Ouma’s eyes. He started crying again.

**  
** He subconsciously took the letter with him to his favourite park, a distant memory of telling Ouma that it was his favourite came to mind. There was only one reason that it was his favourite, and it wasn’t because it was so peaceful and had so much nature within it. 

 

His legs brought him towards the entrance to the small forest and he laid down on a small patch of grass near the entrance, grasping the letter in his hands over his chest. He slowly closed his eyes with a smile on his face as he softly cried for however long he was laid there.

 

**February 21st 2020** ****  
**  
** Saihara saw Ouma for the first time in a week, how much he missed him was incredible. He had to hold himself back from hugging the small boy and just staying behind a tree with one of his new friends Hajime-Kun. The brown haired boy sat on the grass holding a small game console and looked at it longingly. He probably got rejected by a gamer girl like everyone does nowadays. 

Ouma sat down next to a growing sapling and looked teary eyed but just sat down staring at it for a couple hours, Saihara watched him as he left looking disappointed.   
  
Every saturday for the next year he watched as Ouma came to the park to water that sapling, each time he never approached Ouma because of his immense regret.

 

**February 13th 2021**

 

A crowd of people watched as big building equipment came towards the park, accompanied by an exhausted Ouma. Saihara took this opportunity to dash towards Ouma before the giant digger came to pull up the sapling that had grown into a small tree.

 

Ouma ended up being too late, the tree was pulled up as Ouma stood shocked at what was pulled up with it, tears falling down his face at the horrible sight.   
  
Tangled in the trees roots was Saihara’s dead body clutching a yellowed letter with a purple ribbon. Ouma fell to his knees and cried, realising that he had rejected his precious Saihara-Chan by accident, despite loving him back. Saihara also began to cry as his soul returned to the body because of the tree not having any source of life except Saihara’s body, which was consuming the life force his soul had. 

 

Ouma cried out towards the workers as his face was bright red and his eyes were filled with pure desperation, he reached for the letter in Saihara’s arms and successfully grabbed it and opened it.

 

**_My dear Kokichi,_ **

**_By now you’ve discovered my dead body right? I’m sorry it had to be this way but I just wasn’t able to tell you at the park last night. I wrote this to tell you the truth and only the truth._ **

 

**_I fell in love with you, and suffered with hanahaki for about 6 months before dying today._ **

 

**_Why didn’t I get the treatment? You might ask, I didn’t because I wanted to love you until I died, it was the best feeling in the world._ **

 

**_Another thing is that I’m that awful Phantom Thief you kept running after. It was thrilling to get chased by you but escape just before you captured me, I had fun._ **

 

**_All in all, I’m completely dead, I was your Phantom Thief and I love you._ ** **_  
_ ** **_~Forever yours, Saihara Shuichi._ **

 

Ouma broke down and grasped for Saihara’s body, pulling it out of the roots of the tree gently as to try and not pull anything off or hurt him and hugged it tightly once he got it free.   
  
“I love you too Saihara-Chan!” tears poured down Ouma’s face onto the corpse in his arms, his Saihara-Chan.   
  
The construction work that was going to happen there ended up being cancelled because of the trees secret. Ouma framed the letter and put it up in his living room along with the few pictures of them together. He also had to tell Kaito, Kaede and Maki about what happened but each time he ended up crying in front of them. Stupid Kaito surprisingly gives good hugs.    
  
Ouma also planted the tree in his backyard once he was able to buy his own house and he’d usually read there to calm down. Sometimes though Ouma swears he can feel cold arms wrap around him and a small “Thank you”, so he replies with “You’re welcome, Saihara-Chan”. 


End file.
